15 questions
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Moony would never have guessed what an innocent game of "20 questions" would lead to when the not so innocent, hormone-ruled Sirius Black pulled the triggers! RLSB slash


Hiya all! I'm publishing my seventh Sirius/Remus fanfic on here! *Cheers* This done much to the liking of my two very favourite characters, and (hopefully) to your liking as well! I'm so happy for all the support and feedback I've gotten on my latest couple of works. Thank you so much to all those who read my stories, those who bother to review, add to favourites/alerts and all that - thanks: you guys are the best! That is why I'd like to dedicate this piece of work to ThornLeaf, witchychild1994, Paula545 amongst the many, in hopes that you guys will read it and like it.

For those of you who would like to know (perhaps some of you have already guessed it), _yes_, I was inspired to write this little fic after playing 20 questions with my best friend. It's simple, yet entertaining, and of course it made me think of our favourite puppy couple! Randomness, aye the randomness!

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the Harry Potter series! :/ I didn't even invent this fun little game. What can I say? I am theif!

Still, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**15 questions**

"Moooonyy...?"

Sirius Black was laying on his stomach on his bed in the dormitory he shared with the other sixth-year gryffindor boys, all of them being his close friends; though in some ways none of them were closer than the copper-brown-haired boy whose attention he was currently trying to obtain.

"Mm…?" said bloke responded after a while, slowly and almost lingering – careful to hide the small smile and his amused gaze behind the book he was laying flat at the floor reading at the moment.

The hazel-eyed werewolf had his suspicions about what was to come, and honestly Sirius' interruptions didn't bother him even half as much as he'd usually pretend they did. Quite frankly, they all too often made him soften within; soften with the knowledge that the black-haired friend of his – whom he'd come to adore a tad above the healthy line by now – wanted his attention.

"Why do you always insist on paying so much time reading, instead of paying attention to me?" the friend in question wondered with slight annoyance in his voice, though something made him think that was not what the boy had originally meant to say. "What could be so unbelievingly interesting between those old, moth-eaten pages anyway?"

Remus Lupin smiled slightly again, hiding behind the book once more. Little could Sirius know he actually paid him quite a lot of attention already, not able to take in what the text his eyes roamed over actually meant because he was too darn distracted by listening to his friend's calm breaths and soft movements. He turned the page every once in a while anyway, though, not seeing any reason why he'd let the bloke in question know about this.

"What?" he murmured, seeming distant just to have the pleasure of playing along and still have his friend think he was absorbed in the book. Would be interesting to see what'd happen next, if Sirius did believe to be overshadowed by an old Dickens novel…

The animagus reminded them both that he was in fact part dog and had animal instincts, as he moaned in complaint of the lacking attention just to work himself up into a squatting position in the next minute, seeming prepared to launch at the other Marauder at any second.

"Oh, no you don't", Remus warned him after registering in the corner of his eyes what Black was about to do. "I'm warning you, Padfoot. Sit! Stay", he barked, though not sounding so very worried or demanding or convincing as he did so.

Of course, Sirius being Sirius, neither of the orders were being obeyed, and moments later he had jumped off of his bed and thrown himself at the other boy quickly, landing on top of him – muscular chest pressed against a somewhat smaller torso – efficiently having the book flying out of the lycanthrope's grasp and landing forgotten with a thud at the floor a couple of metres away – all the while a mischievous, tricky smile covering Sirius' lips.

"Down! Bad dog!" Remus yelled, obviously way more amused than those strict words suggested. "You really ought to be better trained by now", he said, trying in vain to sound accusing.

Sirius flashed another amused smile down at him, at first looking to go for the innocent look as he cleverly asked:

"And whose job is it to train me?" He winked suggestively, still laying on top of the other boy. "Really, Moons, you can't just expect the dog to learn for himself!"

Remus rolled his eyes, a small blush having him seem more on the alert while he tried to ignore it.

"Roll over", he commanded, and the dog did what he was told with a barking sound and a swift move to the left – considerate enough not to crush any of the werewolf's body parts as he did so. Remus raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Oh, _that_ you obeyed", he stated, having his friend laugh without neither of them getting up from the floor.

"Sure, guess I can be real good if I want to", Sirius commented, an eyebrow oddly arched as he met the other wizard's eyes, as if implying something.

Remus sighed and slowly shook his head dramatically. "I doubt none of my books agrees with you on that one", he said in a grave tone, though he wasn't as professional an actor as the animagus beside him, so he simply could not keep a smile from his lips. "What were you about to say earlier?" he then asked, reminded again by talking of books. "_Before_ you so kindly tackled me to the ground?" he clarified.

"Oh", Sirius huffed, apparently rather discussing something else, for some reason. "Well, I was just gonna ask you… loads of stuff", he said, making Remus listen with more curiosity. What was he up to now? "So, wanna play 20 questions?"

Remus arched one eyebrow in surprise at his friend's randomness, but in usual order he couldn't quite deny him of his wish.

"But are you sure you know the game, Padfoot?" he wondered, his resistance at a pathetically low level. "You know this is not just random questions to be blurted out; one of us is supposed to be thinking of one particular thing whilst the other asks things to get clues and narrow the possibilities down until, after 20…"

"I know, I know!" Sirius interrupted, still having the exited smile linger on his lips. "You think of something then", he said only to carry on quickly and eagerly. "… Now, for a first question…"

Remus, overwhelmed with how fast things had already developed, blushed as he held his hand up, urging the other bloke to slow things down.

"Hold on, I haven't figured out what to think of yet", he protested in a kind of awkward tone.

"Sure you have, I could see you had something on your mind already as I had you pinned down", Sirius stated positively. "It's more fun this way anyway."

"But…" the lycan started to protest, fully aware that the thought he'd been having seconds ago of Sirius leaning closer to him to do very much inappropriate things to him wasn't exactly something he should have on his mind to begin with – lesser still should he give hints of his imagination to the guy in question! "Oh, very well…" he eventually said anyhow, giving in as he was convinced that Sirius would never come up with a guess even close to what he was thinking of.

"Good", Sirius nodded with approval. "Now, is it… black?"

"… Perhaps"

"Perhaps? Come now Moony; don't give me those diffuse answers!" Sirius complained.

"One is allowed to answer 'perhaps' and 'sometimes' just as much as 'yes' or 'no'", he claimed in defence.

"Oh yeah? Well, if _you_ won't play nice…" Sirius hinted mischievously though he carried on as if he'd done nothing of the sort. "Is it something you like?"

Remus smiled weakly as he considered his response. He normally loved teasing Padfoot because of his instant and very amusing reactions. This time, however, he was fairly certain Black wouldn't even get that he was teasing, seeing as he ought to have something entirely different in his mind than the thing Remus had himself. He still decided against the sensibility of his mind, and did what he felt like.

"Perhaps", thus was his neutral reply.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, because somehow he got that his friend was fooling with him. "And can you _touch_ it?" he asked, a malicious sparkle in his now thundery gray eyes.

The werewolf stiffened. "Define _can_", he asked. "Can as in being physically _able_ to, as in me having done so already, or can as in are _allowed_ to?"

The animagus next to him now smiled a broad smile. "I was thinking can as in have the opportunity to, but your definitions sounded so much more fun, so please go ahead and answer for all of them."

Lupin heaved a sigh as it seemed he'd gotten himself trapped. "Well, in some ways… I guess, sometimes… but in others no, or- well, I don't know", he rambled in explanation.

This certainly caught Sirius' attention. "You don't know?" he asked, seeming truly surprised at what he heard. "That's not good, Moons", he then said, shaking his head slowly. "You should know."

Remus frowned. He really didn't get what went through his friend's mind sometimes. What was he thinking of? He couldn't possibly guess already…

"Next question", was all the lycan could come up with to say, and Sirius nodded obeying.

"Let's see… Is it something you come across regularly? Say, on a daily basis?" he clarified.

Remus hesitated slightly. Why did the black-haired Adonis sound like he already held some suspicions?

"Um… I suppose so, yes. With exceptions, of course", he answered the dog.

"Of course", he agreed, sounding as though this had already been something he'd estimated. "And is it something you'd like to get closer to…?"

The brunette's breath caught in his throat. Why, oh why, had he not simply decided to think of a squirrel or the giant squid or something like that?

"… Perhaps", he finally admitted.

"Hm…" Sirius murmured, now a glint of curiosity and joy evident in his eyes, though mixed with slight annoyance over yet another vague answer as he appeared to take even more interest in this game. "And exactly how close would that be, Messer Moony?"

Remus gulped. "That's not a yes-or-no-question, Sirius", he reminded his friend.

"Answer it anyway", the black-haired asked – no; demanded – of his friend, cryptically. What went on in the normally perverted mind of his would most definitely be something the werewolf would not like to know.

"How?" said wolf asked, confused and suspicious.

"Allow me to demonstrate", Sirius said, then propped himself up on an elbow just to be able to lean closer to the other bloke, almost looking as if he was to straddle him. "… Would this be close enough?"

Remus met the other Marauder's eyes and was greatly surprised, confused and somewhat nervous about what would be his next move when he realized that Sirius was being serious, and waited for an answer. He gulped once more and then he prepared to deliver an answer.

"Per-"

"Yes-or-no-questions require yes-or-no-answers, Moony", Sirius interrupted, acting nothing like himself as he seemed so very serious and accurate; finicky even. "Give me no more of these 'perhapses'; I do not want them!"

"B-but…" he began, but was interrupted once more.

"Would this be close enough to satisfy your desire fully?" Black clarified, raising an eyebrow while the corners of his lips twitched suggestively.

"… No." Remus had been about to say yes just to be able to push the other teen away, but merely thinking about it had him realize just about how big a lie that would've been. This wasn't enough; Sirius wasn't close enough to him; he wanted more. Unfortunately he didn't realize that Sirius would probably continue on questioning until he got a 'yes'.

"Okay then…", said boy responded indeed, just to actually straddle him this time; not seeming to bother holding himself back much as he bent his head closer so that the two were just mere inches apart. "Then how about this, would this do?" he asked, now smiling trickily in anticipation.

"Sirius, what…?" Remus tried to ask but he trailed off, pulse racing and breath ragged.

"Would it?" Sirius persisted while slowly leaning half an inch closer still.

"No", Remus finally confessed, his voice nothing but a shaky whisper anymore.

"But I'm getting closer, right?"

The lycanthrope could do nothing other than to simply nod.

"I was hoping for that answer. You've given me quite a lot of clues already, Moony, and my suspicions have arisen", he proclaimed, smiling impishly. "I have some more questions left, though." This said, the naughty dog brushed his lips against the brunette's neck and reached further up towards the line of Remus' cheekbone, his lips carefully caressing many of his friend's special facial features in the lightest of touches.

Remus hardly dared to breathe during this whole procedure, though when Sirius reached the very sensitive spot just beneath his earlobe and had his tongue flutter out to grace it, Moony tried in vain to suppress a gasp; goose bumps soon enough covering his entire body.

"Does this feel good to you?" Sirius asked in a seductive whisper, as if he hadn't figured out the answer to that already.

"I-I feel we've trailed away from the subject…" Remus breathed stuttering, avoiding the question.

Sirius saw through him straight away, though. "Just answer me, Rem", he commanded.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed in surrender. "Yes", he admitted reluctantly.

"And would you like me to do it again?" Sirius continued to question.

"_Yes_." Needless to say, there were far less reluctance in the wolf's now hoarse voice this time.

"Then I would very much like to inform you that I think I know what you're thinking about", the black-haired bloke stated. "Now tell me, did it involve something similar to this…?" he asked as he captured the brunette's lips with his own, eager to go ahead and snog his brains out as soon as he was permitted.

Sirius' fifteenth question was his last, and he never needed a verbal response to understand what Remus meant to reply to that.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Review to make my day! ;D


End file.
